


Blood and Moonlight

by imaginary_golux



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red knows what she wants.  Written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Moonlight

Red holds her secret close, tells no one, not her best friend or her sister or her mother, not even Grandmother, who might understand; she tells no one, and lets no one see when she creeps snow-silent and naked as a babe from her window to the woods, under the full moon and the unblinking stars.

Who would understand, after all? Who would smile and nod and never protest, never tell her that what she wants is wrong, when what she wants is this: the hunt in the dark forest, and the long chase, and the harsh heat on her back when he catches her. The teeth against her shoulder (and so what if there is blood?), the hot hard maleness within her, the luxury to scream her pain and pleasure to the unresponding woods. The howl of her lover as he takes what is his by right, by capture, by consent – for oh, this is what she wants, what _he_ wants, what no one else can give her.

He cannot come to the village, of course, not he – wild man, wolf-man, Wolf of the Woods whom everyone fears – and she could not bear to marry, to lie still for some soft human man and bear his mewling babes – and so she knows that when Grandmother dies, it will be Red who goes to live in the little house in the forest, Red who opens the door in the darkness to the master of the woods. Then she will have the freedom to do this whenever she pleases, to run naked through the forest and cry her challenge to the moon, to hunt and be hunted by her chosen mate, fuck and be fucked in the moonlight.

Red wears the marks of her lover’s teeth beneath her modest cloaks and dresses, and smiles in the sunlight, and speaks not at all of love. She waits for moonlight, and for freedom, and for blood.


End file.
